sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Revere
Paul Revere was a silversmith, a dentist, and a leader in the colonial militia. He was responsible for branding the word "Cicero" into the back of The Headless Horseman's skull's mouth and participating in the famous Midnight Ride. History Work with Washington He was a part of the Midnight Ride, responsible for transporting an important manuscript. He also warned soldiers by burning lanterns lined with silver to enhance their illumination. Paul once came to the aid of Betsy Ross when her niece became a victim of a dark creature that preyed on the life-energies of children when they lost their teeth. Using his occupation as a dentist as cover, he used his silversmithing skills to create a device that helped him to slay the Abyzou by revealing it (which was vulnerable to silver) and save Betsy's niece. The device Revere created to reveal the Abyzou was made from several components disguised as dentist tools to provide a cover for their true purpose. Revere, along with his nephew and apprentice; Jonathan Revere, were summoned by George Washington when Jonathan accidentally absorbed The Eye of Providence from the Staff of the Hidden One which he and Betsy Ross procured from The Catacombs. Jonathan sacrificed himself to release the Eye's catastrophic energy and Paul used the staff to draw its energy out. He later created the Shard of Anubis from the Staff of the Hidden one to conceal and contain the Eye of Providence under Washington's orders after he decreed the Eye to be much too dangerous. Trivia Etymology *The name "Paul" is from the Roman family name Paulus, which meant "small" or "humble" in Latin. Paul was an important leader of the early Christian church. According to Acts in the New Testament, he was a Jewish Roman citizen who converted to Christianity after the resurrected Jesus appeared to him. After this he travelled the eastern Mediterranean as a missionary. His original Hebrew name was Saul. Many of the epistles in the New Testament were authored by him. Due to the renown of Saint Paul the name became common among early Christians. It was borne by a number of other early saints and six popes. In England it was relatively rare during the Middle Ages, but became more frequent beginning in the 17th century. A notable bearer was the American Revolutionary War figure Paul Revere (1735-1818), who warned of the advance of the British army. Famous bearers in the art world include the French impressionists Paul Cezanne (1839-1906) and Paul Gauguin (1848-1903), and the Swiss expressionist Paul Klee (1879-1940). It is borne by British musician Paul McCartney (1942-). This is also the name of the legendary American lumberjack Paul Bunyan.http://www.behindthename.com/name/Paul Character Notes *As Ichabod mentioned that Paul Revere did not finish the ride. The only one to finish was Samuel Prescott. *Revere was captured on the historical ride, along with William Dawes and Samuel Prescott, who escaped and made it to Concord. Appearances References Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Three Characters